


Calling the Edge

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [12]
Category: Luther (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Edgeplay, Gunplay, Guns, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a friend to satisfy a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> sherlockbbc_fic, round XVII: 
> 
> Sherlock/Alice Morgan
> 
> He likes to take dangerous risks during sex (asphyxiation, knife held to the throat, close to the edge on really tall buildings, etc) and she is more than happy to comply.

Sherlock calls Alice Morgan to relieve his blue balls. Sherlock's not attracted to people—not sexually, anyway. He calls Alice so he can jerk off to the only thing he can get off of: the threat of being shot in the head.

A few emails here and there and moments later Alice is in Sherlock's flat. He takes off his pants and she cocks his gun. Sherlock starts stroking himself, faster, harder, hoping Alice doesn't accidentally blow his brains out.

Minutes later, he comes on…well, Sherlock doesn't know what he's come all over. He hopes John doesn't see the ejaculate.


End file.
